masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
I wonder what the other ships in the Flotilla are called. I already know of one, the Rayya. I bet one of the ships is called Abaran or Keelah. Hmmm... "Tali'Zorah vas Keelah..." the Keelah must be the ship Tali will join when she brings the geth info back to the Flotilla. And yet, I wonder where the Flotilla is now... Tullis, do you know? (I AM NOT SPAMMING THIS!!!) New Name Wouldn't her new name be Tali'Zorah nar Normandy? Thunderstream328 19:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :vas Normandy, if she's completed her Pilgrimage, but she says she wants to go back to her people after the mission, so she'll likely be joining a quarian ship. --Tullis 19:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Even if Tali decides to stay aboard the Normandy, she will most likely loose any title that associate her to the Migrant Fleet - but she might earn a different title that honor her in some way (the fleet will most likely see her action of defending the galaxy with the forces of the citadel, as a restoration of their lost honor). --silverstrike 20:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) A Rumour Yesterday this article was edited, as someone added "rumours" about ME2 plot. I'm naturally not sure if any of them is true, though they were called by name - *rumours*. If this site's purpose is to provide actual information about ME universe, it should involve also unconfirmed news as long as it's clearly written that they're unofficial. We must remember that all the idea of this site's existence is about bringing entertainment and not lifeless data only. I kindly ask for permission to restore deleted paragraph for the greater joy of people visiting ME Wiki. --Twinker 09:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :There is a place in the wiki for unofficial explanations, events, or otherwise that will occur in Mass Effect 2 - But, those bits of information need to have some ground. The comment that was deleted relates more to someones imagination, rather then something that was hinted, noted or relates to something official that was said. Mentioning speculations and wild imaginations will cause the wiki to stop being useful - you can search for the term garol that explains this problem. --silverstrike 11:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Forums are for speculation, wikis are for information. If we open the door to unfounded speculation, the wiki quickly degenerates into a place where anyone can post whatever ideas they come up with. That means genuine facts and information get lost. Cutting down hard on speculation also makes the wiki a trustworthy source. Besides, that rumour did not have a link to any discussion thread or posted article, and appeared to be an individual's idea rather than an actual 'rumour'. ::As Silverstrike says above, we have had this discussion before on other topics. Last year around the time the PC version was going to be released, someone created their own race and star systems in the Mass Effect universe, and started incorporating them into articles as fact. It caused a lot of problems and the best route we've found after that, I'm afraid, is to say, "unless it's confirmed, it belongs on a forum, and if posted here speculation will be removed." Sorry. --Tullis 15:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Your argumentation makes sense. I'm kind of new here, and thought there's enough space for interesting speculations on Wikia. Now I'm beginning to understand how irritating it can be to search for a concrete piece of information and find an article full of doubtful content. By the way, I wonder is there a forum dedicated especially to speculations about ME. --Twinker 18:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :There's the official forum, and there's a list of other fansites on the useful links page. --Tullis 18:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Apperance in ME2 or this a new girl? http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-mass-effect/49798 Naming Conventions This article states that Rayya is the ship Tali was born on, but the page on quarian's says that "nar" means "child of", making Rayya the name of one of her parents, or possibly her family. Clarification, please? --HighTime 10:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :That's how quarian names work; the latter half of their name is that of the ship they were born on (hence 'child of') or have joined after their Pilgrimage. 'Zorah' is her clan name, which may possibly be her family name. See the bottom of the Pilgrimage article, or the Trivia section of Tali's article. --Tullis 12:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Tali's face http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNzUwrYSyCc This is a clip of Tali's face underneath the helmet No confirmation for ME2... yet Ok, wanna clear this up again- it has NOT yet been established that Tali will be a squad member in ME2. All the forum post people keep liking to says is that she will appear in ME2, but does not state that she will be a squad member. Ok, so what? We know that most, if not all, ME squad members will appear in ME2. In the paragraph above the one mentioning that Tali will appear (but not stating that she will be a squad member), it is clearly stated, "Don't assume too much from the *tiny* amount of video, screens and info we have released." And of course, our policy on this wiki is also one of not making assumptions. If new info comes out confirming that Tali will be a squad member, fine. Until then, any edits to that effect will be considered speculation, and treated accordingly. SpartHawg948 11:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC)